Such Great Heights
by foxeran
Summary: [Abandoned]
1. The Island

"Music," Hermione thoughtfully mused. "Music is one thing that most cannot live without. Especially good music, but any music at all. If you think about it, really, we all have music in our lives all th-"  
  
Ron cut her off by pressing a friendly finger to her lips. "Hermione, stop thinking so much! We're here, on a much needed vacation, and we're going to a little island that no one has ever heard of, where no one will ever disturb us. Us three, the Golden Trio. And Ginny," he added, as if it were an afterthought.  
  
Ginny, obviously hearing this humphed and turned around, beginning an animated conversation with a very sleepy Harry, who had just woken up and was falling asleep again.  
  
"I can't help it Ron, I just can't stop thinking! And I'm bored, so I start thinking about some problem, or something really complex in general. It helps me to stop being so bored!"  
  
"Alright, alright," he grumbled. But he looked up sharply at her and warned her. "As soon as we get to that island, it's no thinking, just fun and sun. And that's that. You've probably been overworking yourself anyway."  
  
"What?! I have not! Well, maybe that one time, but that doesn't really count since I was tired from the night before," Hermione bit her lip, and stopped her ranting before anyone actually noticed. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Hermione. You know that! Fun and sun is all you are going to do," Ron told her.  
  
"I hear you," replied Hermione. "but you know I'll somehow outsmart you in the end," she said playfully.  
  
He groaned. "Just rub it in more."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will. And you don't mind if I find my own... how shall I put this... 'amator'," With this, Hermion grinned slyly.  
  
"Amator?" Ron asked. "Wait, that's Latin. Doesn't that mean..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"It sure does!"  
  
Ron sighed. "Do whatever you'd like Hermione. It's your life."  
  
"Why Ron! I'd have never thought that I would see the day!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, obliviously.  
  
"You sounded exactly like your mother, with those choice of words, and that little sigh!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and the talking died down a little.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had all decided that they needed a long vacation. They were staying at a little known island, somewhere, and they were taking a top of the line ship to get there. In fact, everything they were doing was top of the line, and there was virtually no stress. At all.  
  
Everything was extremely picturesque, clear, blue waters, fine, soft, golden, sand, and tall, lush, green trees. They were getting ever closer to the picture-perfect island, it looked as if it would only be twenty minutes or so until they reached it.  
  
It had been around an hour since they had gotten off the ship, and it had taken half of that time just to reach the hotel. It was a five-star hotel, but it was up a hill, and they had to walk up it with all their luggage. They were staying for a month.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were lounging around in their room, and Ron and Harry had gone somewhere. Hermione vaguely remembered something about checking out the island and how they wouldn't be back for at least an hour. Hermione and Ginny automatically assumed that meant they were going to check out the best bars, women, and places to play Quidditch.  
  
"Gin, are we going to go out and do something? The boys won't be back for hours, knowing them. And I think they took their brooms, meaning they're going to play some Quidditch if possible. We're going to have tons of girl time to ourselves this month. And we can do absolutely whatever we want, because we're adults, and there aren't any chaperones or parents trying to tell us what to do! There's no stress, and we have to go out and explore too!"  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk," Ginny mumbled, not paying attention in the slightest, but instead, absorbed in her magazine.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
"Fine Hermione, but let's not go out for another hour or so more. I want to get adjusted to my room. Especially because I'm going to be living in it for the next month. And it's really comfortable."  
  
"You've got a point, so I'm going to listen. You're right."  
  
Ginny flashed one of her killer smiles. "Aren't I always?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's me," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hermione just flashed one of HER killer smiles.  
  
"Hey Gin, can we at least play a game or something?"  
  
"Okay, this magazine was getting kind of boring. But I still want to soak in, okay?"  
  
"What game?"  
  
"What about. . ." Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully. "What about Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Don't you at least need three people for that?"  
  
The door burst open. A strong male voice floated in just ahead of its owner.  
  
"Andrea, I thought-"  
  
The owner of the voice just happened to be a tall, blonde man, with piercing grey eyes.  
  
The startled girls quickly regained their composure. Hermione recognized him first.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Ginny grinned and threw a sly look at Hermione. "There's our third person."  
  
Hey guys! Foxer here. This fic is going to be at least a couple chapters long. It's for a challenge on Fawkes' Ashes. These are the requirements:  
  
Summer Holiday Challenge  
  
Write a fic of the trio's ( or - any additional characters you wish) Summer holiday. It can be the Summer holiday after OoTP or a later one.  
  
You must include at least 3 of the following things...  
  
- a character gets sunburn  
  
- two characters kiss  
  
- a game of some sort is played  
  
- a character says "I wouldn't be seen dead in a bunny suit! Least of all pink!"  
  
- two or more characters have a fist fight  
  
- a character cries  
  
- a character gets a cold  
  
- a character says "Stop doing that, I might catch something."  
  
- a party  
  
And I'm probably going to do as many as possible! It has to be at least 1500 words, and it isn't yet, I know that. But by the next chapter, much shall be explained.  
  
And amator. It's Latin. It basically means a lover, friend, admirer. Well, at lest that's what my Latin translator says.  
  
Disclaimer: The word explains it all. And if you want to get technical, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS OF THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE ISLAND (even if that's only in my mind), AND I DO NOT OWN ANDREA. SHE IS NOT PROPERTY. AND I DO NOT OWN THE POSTAL SERVICE, WHO WROTE SUCH GRERAT HEIGHTS, WHICH IS A GREAT SONG.  
  
Okay, now hopefully, you'll review. Hopefully. Or else, I'll send. . . um, KILLER SMILES(dun dun dun)! They bite and snap, and gasps they have GERMS on them. They are dirty! And they insult! So please, review. They will be appreciated.  
  
I really like this so far, and I hope you do too. I will post next week on the same day. I know it's pretty short so far, but it'll get longer soon!  
  
Hate it, like it, spelling errors, constructive criticism? Review and tell me your thoughts!  
  
And a special thanks to my beta AniDragon! And another special thanks to Jenna, my gamma! 


	2. The Dare

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he replied petulantly. "While Truth may lead to, shall I say, things better left unmentioned, it's obvious that you can't come up with a dare up to my standards of a good dare."He laughed at the way she was getting riled up at his words, and a light pink blush stained her cheeks.But his words put an idea in to Hermione's head, erasing all other notions of puny, pitiful, pathetic dares that a young child could think of, and most certainly better."Try me," she said nonchalantly, looking to him as if she was trying to be graceful and carefree even if her dare well, sucked."Fine. What's the dare?""I dare you to dress up in a pink bunny suit, and parade around in it at all the tourist attractions and various other places for one full day. I'll make the list and get the bunny suit to you by tomorrow," she said deviously, entertained by the rage and resentment that formed on his handsome face."I wouldn't be seen dead in a bunny suit! Least of all pink!" he spat, going deathly pale."Then we'll just have to kill you so you don't know," she said, enjoying herself."I'd rather go starkers!" he hissed."No, I like the bunny suit better. It's the original dare anyway. But back to the whole topic of killing you. I can just see the headlines now: Draco Malfoy Found Dead in an Alleyway Wearing a Pink Bunny Suit," she laughed. "Ooh, wait, hey Draco, even if you do dress up, can I still kill you? That would be so much fun!""You'd better be joking, Granger," he growled."About the whole killing thing? Yes. That would totally mess up my record. But about the pink bunny suit dare? No. It's a good dare, is it not?""Fine. I'll do it. But only if I get to make or find the bunny suit. You can still give me the list of places, but I want to be able to choose how best to publically humiliate myself."Hermione grinned. "Your acceptance itself was music to my ears."Draco muttered something that sounded very unpleasant under his breath. Hermione only laughed more."Okay, so it's my turn now. I choose you, Hermione."Hermione threw him a comfortable glance from a beanbag chair. "Oh, are you planning to get back at me? What if I choose truth?""No matter," he replied casually."If you say so. I choose Truth.""That's want you want?" he asked, smirking rather...deviously. It made her nervous. She nodded anyway. "Okay, that's what you get. Who are the people you have ever liked, as in a romantic relationship, when, and why?"Hermione blushed, rather profoundly, and it showed rather obviously, for it colored her cheeks a rather bright, dark red."Hmmm. Contradictory," came from Draco."What is?" piped up Ginny."You see, Granger just blushed. Heavily. The color is a bright, dark red. How can that be, though it is an accurate description?""Very intriguing I'm sure," cut in Hermione sarcastically. She had gone back to her normal color. "Do you want to get on with my Truth answer or not, because I'd be plenty happy to skip. And now you're suddenly analyzing my every move?""Oh yes, do go on with it Granger. But you were the only thing I could look at because I am madly in love with you and my heart will burn if I even try to take my eyes off of you." said Draco even more sarcastically than she had been, though he also said it rather dramatically."My first ever crush was David Malcoces, my childhood best friend. It was when I was seven, and it was because he had been my best friend for what seemed like forever. I had a crush on him until I was around eleven and a half, when he moved to France.""Four and a half years, Granger?" exclaimed Draco. "Did you ever even tell him or did he already have a girlfriend?"Hermione shrugged. "David and I were the best of friends, extremely close. I didn't want to ruin that. And I think that he knew, and he didn't mind, hopefully, but I wasn't all the way sure. And I didn't want to take my chances. He never even got a girlfriend, even though a lot of girls went after him. Once I told him that I was going to a boarding school, he told me he was moving that year, and in all likelihood, I'd never see him again. So it my crush started fading away because I hadn't seen him in eight months.""Next one." Draco commanded, rather robotically."My next crush was when I was fourteen, and it was Viktor Krum. That only lasted for a year, and because of the distance, it didn't really work out. And then in fifth year I had a crush on Ron for about a month or so, but it wasn't big. Seventh year I liked Moransis Rafupter.""Who?" asked Ginny."Moransis Rafupter. He is the guy that works with me, Gin.""But you weren't working yet! " Ginny protested, confused."Training, basically. I needed to have some experience when I started. And he was, and still is, adorable. He was training too, since he's the same age.""What does he look like now?" questioned Draco."Why are you interested in my love life?" Hermione skillfully parried."I figured that it would be a great way to embarrass you. But I didn't know all of the people on the list, considering there are only four, and you don't like Weasley anymore, so I couldn't blackmail you with the threat of breaking his heart because it's obvious that he likes you.""No, I meant asking about how Moransis looked. If you must know, he's got dark brown hair with dark red highlights in it, natural of course. And he has gorgeous hazel eyes. Perfect, white, straight teeth. That being the first thing I noticed," and with the last statement, Hermione threw a glance at Ginny, and they seemed to be sharing some kind of inside joke, both were smiling."I dunno. I was just curious on how your taste differs. To get full input, I need David's appearance too. What's he like?" Draco replied to her questions with grace and ease."David had dark, dark, blue eyes, and black hair, at least that's how he looked last time I saw him." She answered dreamily. But her mood changed suddenly when her dreamy thoughts adjusted to her surroundings and turned into anger. "And who are you to be talking about my love life? You seem to have a different girlfriend every week! That's how it was at Hogwarts, and I seriously doubt that you've changed your ways.""You can doubt me all you want, but I'll tell you that I haven't had a girlfrind in at least four entire years! Not for lack of all those girls trying, though.""And how old exactly are you now?" Hermione queried sceptically."I'm twenty-one, same as you!" he answered."You were seventeen when you graduated Hogwarts, right? And how do you know my age?!?!""Yes. I have my ways. Anyway, it would seem that you could only be some months either way, if we're both in the same year.""Ah, I see. Basic logic. I should have thought of that." Hermione seemed to notice something, forming a questioning look. "Why did you say that Ron liked me, Draco?""Can't you figure anything out? To try to provoke you, of course. And to get me out of this stupid game." Draco said mock contemptously."Everyone knows that Ron is dating Luna, they get along fantastically. Sort of, at least. Why are you disagreeing now? It was you who agreed to play 'this stupid game' in the first place!"He had, in fact, agreed. Upon entry, when he quickly recognized the girls, they had immediately bombarded him with pleas to play Truth or Dare with them. He had good-naturedly said yes, and then the games had begun. Draco seemed to be forgetting that.Of course, this was the changed Draco. Many may say that Draco would absolutely not have changed from his personality that had made itself known at Hogwarts. How wrong they had been.No one had known what would have happened at the final battle, the great war. They had all suspected many would die, and yet fewer would be left to grieve. They had suspected that all hope would be lost. How wrong they were."Hello? You two there? Earth to Hermione and Draco!" said Ginny, waving her arms in front of their faces.Both had been lost in thought."So, are we going to finish this game?"

Okay, guys I tried to leave it off on a cliffhanger as best as I could. More shall be revealed, a lot more, next chapter. And you'll learn what happened in the war, and the rest of the game.

Ooh, I had a challenge for you guys. Whoever guesses the outcome of the war wins virtual cookies, brownies, and your hearts desire! Plus a chapter dedicated to you!This was a challenge I took, and only two of the requirements have been met. Many more will be met in the next chapter.And sorry if this chapter has mistakes, I didn't have time to let AniDragon and Jenna beta it! So I used Michaela! Thank you soo much Sovuroko!Disclaimer: And I-I-I, want to thank you. For not suing me, for not owning! (to the tune of Thank You by Dido)Okay, reviews replied to.  
  
PenScribble06: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I am continuing this story!  
  
Sovuroko: Ooh, thanks Mickey-Kayla! And thanks for helping with this chapter!  
  
AniDragon, aka Riona-chan: Yep, I posted it! Thanks! And sorry that I didn't let you beta this chapter, I didn't have time to send it to you! apologizes profusely  
  
TomFeltonLover29: No, you don't have to write a story! I was writing this story as an entry for a challenge on Fawkes' Ashes, a HP Forum I'm on.  
  
CrazzdPixi: They're actually in a ship. Thanks for your advice, it'll really help! And if you like The Postal Service, do you like Death Cab for Cutie too?  
  
Valentines-hater: Thank you!  
  
Trixipixi: Here's the Truth or Dare game, or at least part of it!  
  
Draco-obsessed-grl: Thank you, here's the update! 


	3. The Cold

The Truth or Dare game continued on with silly dares, hardly worth mentioning. It was still early, much too early for the boys to be back yet. Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all decided to go down to the beach. Rather, Draco convinced them to.

It was a short walk to the beach. "I'll show you the best spots here. I know this place way better than the back of my hand," commented Draco. He led them to a small cove, sheltered by palm trees. Draco turned and looked at the water.

Ginny, with a glint of mischief in her eyes, held a finger up to her lips and tiptoed in back of Draco. She counted to three on her fingers, and shoved Draco into the warm shallow waters. Hermione and Ginny erupted into massive fits of giggles.

Draco just sat there in the water, looking rather ruffled. His jeans had turned nearly black with the consumption of water, and his shirt had become see-through. He rolled his eyes, and got up, dripping water everywhere. But since Hermione and Ginny were too busy laughing, they didn't see Draco's wicked smirk.

He strode over to the. "You two are worse than Lord Voldemort times eighteen of him, didvided by nine of him, times however many of him it takes to make an army," still smirking, he continued. "So I thank you for that." And with those enlightening words, he stepped forward and gave them both a bear hug.

"UGH! Malfoy! You got us all wet!" yelled Hermione. Draco only smirked more.

"Of course we're worse than Voldemort! After what happened in the 'war'..." Ginny added.

The war with Voldemort had, of course, been successful. Very few lives had been taken. Harry hadn't even been injured! To hear the story, you must read an exerpt from 'The Adventures Of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort,' by Memory Oftom.

Tom had gotten a cold. And he couldn't get rid of it. The only way to get rid of was ancient magic, which Tom hated and underestimated. You see, Tom was evil, or at least that's what he told himself. No, actually, that's what everyone else said. He only thought that there was power, and those too weak to see it. Let me redo that sentence. You see, Tom was powerful, which made others cower in front of him and kiss his filthy ribes and pallid feet. Tom always had wondered why, but it served his purpose well enough.

The cold was annoying him. It got in the way when he was casting all the spells. Finally, due to a mispronunciation of a word during a sneeze, combined with a cough, his wand had been burned to ashes. And as the wind was partciularly lively, all the ashes were blown away. Tom wasn't having a good day.

Because Tom was evil, er, powerful, no one wanted to help him get another wand. He supposed he could just steal it, but that wouldn't be good manners. His talking puppy, Conscience, had taught them to him. He had killed her, but remembered her lessons. He rarely used the manners, but sometimes, he had to. Or else Conscience's ghost would start haunting him. Boy, was it annoying!

Tom told his loyal spy, Severus Snape, that he was going to Ollivanders' to get a new wand. Suprisingly, Severus apparated at once. Tom wondered about that man, he thought Severus was going crazy. It was certainly starting to show.

Tom apparated to Ollivanders'. He called out, "Mr. Ollivander? I need a new wand. To take over the world. Can you help me?"

No one answered. Tom thought, "I suppose I'll have to summon him."

"Acci –achooo– o!"

Tom was sprayed with water from one of the many wands.

"Oh no! I'm melting, I'm melting!" And with that, Tom melted into a puddle, dead.

Harry Potter had been watching, prepared to duel Lord Voldemort. Too bad he had already melted.

The three adults trudged up to the hotel room. Draco had started sneezing, as he put it, "Just like Lord Voldemort."

"Achoo!" sneezed Draco.

"Stop doing that, I might catch something." Ginny told him.

"Well, it's your bloody fault in the first place!" he replied mock angrily.

Hermione went inside and threw both of them a towel and their wands, holding hers. "You want a shower, Draco?"

"No, I'm going home now. I'll report back tomorrow captain," came the reply. "You two, I'm hosting a party soon. I'll owl you about it, you can bring your two friends."

And with that, he apparated.

I know you're all going to kill me for not updating weeks ago. I'm so sorry! I was lazy, I'm not making up any excuses. I'll post this Friday for certain! I also know it's short, but it served my purpose. It took me a week or so how to get the words down properly. I am really sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Thank you AniDragon for betaing!

About the outcome of the war, you guys need to be a bit more creative! Lol, j/k! But I will tell you, taking place in my challenges to the reviewers will help get longer chapters sooner. Just because when I see something I like in a review, I can change my story to make it better, or when someone guesses it outright, it helps establish the solidity of what's happening. And I don't think any of you, including myself, understood a word I just typed.

Reviewer's Corner:

Suzaku's Rose: Thank you! Funmatic, great word!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: Er, yeah pink's a great color! That's the color of my soccer jersey this year.

Draco-obsessed-grl: Ha, great!

valentines-hater: Yeah, I did. I wasn't smart enough to see the replace chapter button in Editing your story. I dunno why so many people I know think I'm smart.

wingless87: Thank you, and I can't wait for your next chapter of Black Rose!

RedAndGold4LeafClovers: Well, I at least read at least one of the stories on all three of your pennames that I know of...

moonlike-dreamer: Thank you, and I can't wait for your next chapter either!

We Hate Piggiears20: Er, um okay. Thanks for the heads-up. is not good at dealing with feuding reviewers, backs away and cowers in corner

You know what I noticed? The only person that has reviewed both my chapters was Draco-obsessed-grl. And I know AniDragon most likely would of if she had known about chapter two. Sorry about that!


End file.
